sonako_back_upfandomcom-20200214-history
Overlord Vol 6 Inter
Tất cả các bản dịch của nhóm MidNight Owls đều được chia sẻ với mục đích phi thương mại, bất kì hình thức in ấn bản dich với mục đích đem bán đếu bị nghiêm cấm. Đồng thời nhóm không đồng ý hợp tác với bất kì trang web, page hay shop nào để in ấn các bản dịch của nhóm với mục đích thương mại, do đó nếu trên thị trường có bán truyện Overlord (Hay các truyện nhóm đang và sẽ làm) thì đó không phải bản dịch của nhóm và nhóm sẽ không chịu bất kì trách nhiệm pháp lí nào liên quan đến việc phát hành cuốn sách đó. Cuối cùng mong mọi người hãy cố gắng mua bản gốc nếu có thể để ủng hộ cho tác giả. '' Các trang khác up truyện của nhóm xin vui lòng giữ nguyên Creadit này như một sự tôn trọng tối thiểu đối với bọn mình. Xin cảm ơn.'' Midnight Owls Team. Giao đoạn: Một căn phòng đó chỉ có thể diễn tả bằng từ lộng lẫy. Toàn bộ căn phòng được phủ thảm đỏ mềm mại làm bạn có cảm giác bàn chân mình chìm vào trong nó. Trong phòng có hai chiếc ghế, làm bằng gỗ chất lượng cao chạm khắc theo phong cách French Rococo, những chiếc ghế màu đen lấp lánh sang trọng được phủ da. Người đàn ông ngồi trên chiếc ghế duỗi thẳng chân và ngả lưng tại chỗ. Một khuôn mặt đẹp. Người ta nghĩ diện mạo của anh ta như là bức phác họa của chính anh ta. Mái tóc vàng của anh phản chiếu sáng huyền diệu, như những ngôi sao tỏa sáng. Đôi mắt tím tựa như thạch anh, hấp dẫn những ai trông thấy. Tuy nhiên, những người tận mắt thấy anh ta lại có ấn tượng với những thứ khác ngoài khuôn mặt đẹp. Phơi mình trong ánh hào quang của người lãnh đạo thiên bẩm , không ai có ấn tượng khác nhau. Và đó, là một 'người cai trị'. Anh ta là Jircniv Rune Farlord el Nix. Vị hoàng đế trị vì ở tuổi 22, quý tộc phải sợ hãi và thần dân phải kính phục, vị hoàng đế tài năng nhất của mọi thời đại. Anh ta còn thanh trừng các nhà quý tộc bên trong Đế Quốc, đất nước láng giềng như Bloody Empire phải kinh sợ. Ngoài Jircniv còn có bốn người đàn ông khác trong phòng, tất cả bọn họ đứng sừng sững như bức tượng. Jircniv rời mắt khỏi tờ giấy anh đang đọc và nhìn chăm chú vào khoảng không. Như thể có tấm bảng ngay đó, anh đang viết suy nghĩ của mình lên nó. Jircniv thở dài. Nó như chế nhạo hoặc tiếng động lạ kỳ. Thông tin anh nhận được từ Vương Quốc có thứ gì đó làm cho anh có một thái độ như thế. Tại thời điểm đó- Không ai gõ cửa, cánh cửa mở ra. Hành động trơ tráo này làm các thuộc hạ nâng cao cảnh giác và quan sát cánh cửa với thái độ thù địch. Nhưng sau khi xác nhận danh tính kẻ bước vào, họ hạ thủ. Người bước vào là một cụ già cao nửa người họ có một bộ râu dài trắng. Đầu tóc ông ta vẫn đầy đủ với màu trắng tuyết. Tuổi của ông hiện trên những nếp nhăn tại khuôn mặt, và sự thông thái có thể nhìn thấy trong đôi mắt. Trên cổ của ông là một chiếc vòng cổ được làm với nhiều quả bóng pha lê. Trên những ngón tay khô cạn có vài cái nhẫn đồng. Chiếc áo choàng trắng nhạt ông mặc được làm từ chất liệu rất mềm. Đây là hình ảnh của một magic caster thiếu kinh nghiệm. "-Nó sẽ khó có thể thực hiện được." Ông già chậm rãi đi vào phòng nói điều này với một sức sống không hề phù hợp với vẻ ngoài. Jircniv chỉ đơn giản chuyển ánh mắt tò mò của mình. "Có chuyện gì vậy, lão?" "Tôi đã điều tra, và phát hiện rằng nó là điều không thể." "Ý ngươi là sao?" "... Thưa hoàng đế, phép thuật cũng có những quy tắc của thế giới này. Nghiên cứu hiểu biết--- " "Ahh, ta hiểu rồi, ta hiểu rồi." Jircniv vẫy tay một cách hờ hững. "Bài giảng của ngươi dài quá, lão già. Thay vào đó, ngươi có thể vào thẳng vấn đề? " "... Nếu người đàn ông tên Ainz Ooal Gown thực sự tồn tại, và hắn sở hữu vật phẩm ma pháp hoặc kỹ năng tránh bị phát hiện, vậy chúng ta có thể kết luận rằng hắn ta là một pháp sư ở mức độ tương tự hoặc cao hơn tôi." Ngoại trừ vị hoàng đế và lão già, căn phòng trở nên căng thẳng hơn. Ngang hàng với các bậc magic caster cao nhất trong lịch sử của Đế quốc, 'Tri-arts' Fluder Paradyne, họ không thể tin vào tai mình. "Ta thấy, ngươi vui vì điều đó sao, lão già?" "Tất nhiên. Đã hơn hai trăm năm kể từ khi tôi mới thấy một magic caster bí ẩn, kẻ bằng tôi, hoặc mạnh hơn tôi .. " "Ngươi từng gặp một người hai trăm năm trước?" Câu nói thúc đẩy bởi sự tò mò của vị Hoàng đế ném ra những suy nghĩ về những pháp sư mạnh mẽ cổ xưa. "Như thế đấy. Một trong mười ba vị anh hùng trong truyền thuyết, triệu hồn sư Rigrit Bers Caurau, một hình tượng lớn. Cô ta có lẽ đứng đầu trong số mười ba vị anh hùng. " "Nhưng hiện tại, các bô lão mạnh hơn cô ta như một magic caster? Mắt Fluder như thể không còn khi đang liếc nhìn vào khoảng cách. "Vâng ... Tôi đã đạt đến trình độ cao hơn cô ta ... Mặc dù tôi không có bằng chứng cứng cụ thể. Không hề có câu trả lời đúng trong nguyên tắc ma thuật. " Trái với hành động của ông vuốt ve bộ râu của mình trong khi nói, lời nói của ông tràn đầy sự tự tin. Sau đó, ông nhướn mày. "Ông đang hy vọng rằng Ainz Ooal Gown có giá trị như thế?" Jircniv mỉm cười và chọn một mảnh giấy rải rác trên chiếc ghế dài, và giơ lên. Anh cảm thấy bối rối, nhưng Fluder vẫn nắm bắt và nhìn tờ giấy. "Ồ." Đó là toàn bộ các bình luận của Fluder. Nhưng hiện thân của ông đã thay đổi đáng kể. Một ngọn lửa cháy sáng trong đôi mắt của mình, giống những con thú đói. "Ta thấy, vậy đó là Ainz Ooal Gown, người mà Hoàng Đế đang tìm, đã hoàn tất? Điều này thực sự hấp dẫn. They could probably hold their own against the special unit of the Theocracy with just the two of them... Hừm. Tôi muốn gặp hắn ta và bàn luận về phép thuật với hắn ta. " Trên giấy tờ nêu rõ chi tiết những gì Gazef Stronoff nói trước mặt đức vua, nó thậm chí có ý kiến của các quan chức từng phút. "Thưa Hoàng Đế, người gửi ai đến ngôi làng đó?" "Ta sẽ không đi quá xa. Nó là quá rõ ràng để gửi người tới. " "... Gửi đệ tử của tôi ... Không, nếu báo cáo này đúng sự thật, chúng ta nên cố gắng xây dựng một mối quan hệ thân mật nếu có thể." "Ý tưởng hay, lão già. Nếu hắn là người chúng ta có thể kiểm soát, ta sẽ chào đón hắn tới Đế Chế. " "Đó sẽ là cách tốt nhất. Để ngắm nhìn vào vực thẳm của ma thuật, tất cả các loại kiến thức cần thiết. Nếu có thể, tôi muốn gặp người tiên phong. " Giọng nói của ông đã được lấp đầy với những khao khát. Jircniv biết rất rõ những gì Fluder mong muốn. Fluder muốn để nhìn vào vực thẳm của ma thuật. Để làm như vậy, ông muốn tìm kiếm bậc thầy cao tay hơn ông. Đối với những người theo sau, họ có thể đi theo đường bộ - mà trong hầu hết các trường hợp, được lát bởi Fluder - và đi qua nó. Chọn lấy con đường phù hợp với mình tốt hơn một cách hiệu quả hơn, người ta có thể phát triển tài năng của mình mà không cần bất kỳ sự lãng phí. Tuy nhiên, điều này đã không được phép Fluder đi một mình ở rất phía trước. Ông đã phải bước đi trong bóng tối, ông bị lãng phí quá nhiều nỗ lực không cần thiết trong nghiên cứu của mình. Nếu ông có thể phát triển tài năng của mình mà không có bất kỳ sự đào thải, Fluder sẽ là một magic caster mạnh mẽ hơn. Để làm như vậy, Fluder khát cho một người có thể hướng dẫn ông ta. Mỗi người có một giới hạn tài năng của mình, ông không muốn lãng phí nỗ lực của mình nữa. Fluder nuôi dưỡng các môn đệ của mình với hy vọng tìm kiếm một người có thể vượt qua ông ta, và sau đó đẩy ông ta về phía trước. Thật không may, điều này vẫn chưa xảy ra. Đây là ước nguyện duy nhất Jircniv không bao giờ có thể cho Fluder, vì vậy ông đã thay đổi chủ đề. "Ngoài ra, ta muốn thu thập thông tin về các nhà thám hiểm Adamantite xuất hiện trong E-Rantel. Ngươi có thể giúp ta?" "Tất nhiên, thưa Hoàng Đế." Category:Overlord